


𝒓𝒆𝒒𝒖𝒊𝒆𝒎 - 𝒗𝒐𝒍. 𝒐𝒏𝒆  𓃠  𝒂𝒐𝒕 𝒗𝒂𝒓𝒊𝒐𝒖𝒔

by yummyear



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Blood and Gore, Corruption, Drama, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Horror, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance Novel, Teenagers, Titan Shifters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummyear/pseuds/yummyear
Summary: ❝Never in my life would I have thought they'd live to see the story through the eyes of a traitor.❞「requiem 」A mass repose for the souls of the dead.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Reader, Armin Arlert/Reader, Attack Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Connie Springer/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Hitch Dreyse/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader, Marco Bott/Reader, Marlow x reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Reiner Braun & Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Reader, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Ensemble/Reader, Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	1. 一　𝒄𝒍𝒂𝒊𝒓𝒗𝒐𝒚𝒂𝒏𝒕

**Clairvoyant ;**

**clair·voy·ant -**

**plural【 clairvoyance 】**

**❝ a person who claims to have a(n) supernatural ability to perceive events in the future or beyond normal sensory contact. ❞**

" _ **I** , was seen as clairvoyant. Able to perceive bits and pieces of my future nearly every night I slept. Other times, someone else's if I'd gotten lucky enough._ _Feared by just about anyone who crossed paths with me. My home, deemed me wicked and vile. My parents, just about the same."_

_"It was something I was unable to control.. Nothing kept me from the horrid feeling of being so crime worthy, until I met him. And just like that, every terrible thing that'd been said about me, was taken back in an instant._ "

  
  
一  
  
  


Things were never easy.

The ability to have been blessed with a cherished life encased nearly every kin that had been birthed into this cruel world. Loving parents and vast amounts of awaiting friends looked to be the basis of a "perfect child's" care package.

And not every child had loving parents, but they had friends.  
  


And not every child had friends, but they had loving parents.

That singular cycle— rotating amongst the back of time much like a freshly repaired clock.

Except for {y/n}, who hadn't grown up with either.

Forcibly held back from all the other boys and girls,her head only filled with the knowledge that nobody longed for her company, strictly service.

A rugged mindset encapsulated the child, up until the early years of becoming a preteen.

The one time {y/n} was truly given a choice: conform or _die_.

It was an easy task to remember the cluster of sweat-ridden bodies that trapped the young babe in a metaphorical choke hold as the wagon— which carried them through the blistering heat of the sun's rays, to a new yet dreaded beginning.

Patched feet grazed the dirt road asshe'd subconsciously follow along the other children.

Hands held outwards as if they were expecting Christmas presents; only to be gifted with a neutral based uniform as a substitute.

  
  


" _10 minuets to change, and out you go._ "

Tender flesh, cooked on the inside of the auburn faux leather jacket which shielded their shoulders from just about each ray of sunlight that hoped to place it's agonizing kiss along their skin.

" _We now begin the enlistment ceremony for the 104th Trainee Corps!_ "

A dangerous man gazed out into the crowd, picking apart each kin's appearance one by one.

  
" _I am Keith Shadis, and I had the misfortune to be assigned to train you bastards. And I'm not here to welcome you all! Right now, you're mere cattle, fit for nothing but Titan food! No less than cattle._ "

{y/n}, hadn't understood why she was seen as different, to all the other cadets during training.

Could it be the way she spoke?  
Her inability to hold a decent conversation?

  
Or maybe the way she'd presented herself as a first impression which lead everyone else to believe that she was most definitely bad news. 

  
Either way, nobody liked her.

Teased to no end, and forced to live through each day with a new insult. At least it could've been predicted.

  
And each time she wanted to fight— tears pooled at the eyes instead. Rushing down sun-kissed cheeks was a pleading cry for help, yet it was never offered. 

_"You can't fight back,"_ they said.

_"You're no different than all the other kids that were bullied, suck it up."_

  
  


_"They don't deserve your strength, {y/n}. So don't give it to them. At least not yet."_

  
_"Just remember, as we get older, then you can show them who you really are. But right now isn't the time, okay?"_

That's how it went.

Three long years in the making, and not _once_ had {y/n} given up. Despite her forced poor performances, not once had she decided that enough was enough.

" _Do you have a heart!_ "

  
  


  
A calloused yet tepid {s/c} fist pounded against the left side of its chest. Kind yet tired {e/c} eyes lingered on the admirable bodies before them, faces of stone and promise.

  
  


" _Yes sir!_ "

" _As of this moment, you have three options open to you. Choose wisely!_ "

" _The Garrison Regiment, whose job is to reinforce the walls. The Scout Regiment, who rides out into Titan country to take back what was once ours. And the MP regiment, maintaining law and order under orders from his royal majesty._ "

  
  


_' And those cadets for eligible for the MP have already been named. '_

" _Mikasa Ackerman, Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover, Annie Leonhardt, Eren Jeager._ "

_  
' Jean Kirstchien, Marco Bodt, Connie Springer, Sasha Brause, Krista Lenz, and {y/n} {l/n}, who placed 53rd. '_


	2. 二　𝒎𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒖𝒎

**Momentum ;**

  
**mo·men·tum -**

** plural 【  momenta 】 _or_ 【 momentums 】 **

**❝ the impetus gained by a moving object ❞**

" **M** ina, help me!"

  
{y/n}'s voice rung out into the void of shapeless buildings surrounding them.  
Three titans strategically placed in a triangle formation, scanned the premises. Their eyes openly searching for a recognizable target.  
  
  
  


Mina sharply turned, pale wrists eagerly snapping to the beat of the gear before lending her ears to the rising commotion around her.  
  
  
  


Crystalline tears pooled from the whites of {y/n}'s eyes, her voice agonizingly hoarse due to the pure fear coursing through her chest.   
  
  
  


The wires of her gear looked to have been cut, rendering the trainee completely useless and nothing short of Titan fodder.   
  
  
  
  


"Help me, please!"  
  
  
Mina was conflicted, her other squad mates already suffered a terrible fate, looking back even after they spitefully promised to do nothing of the sort.

  
" _Please_..."  
The girl huffed, two sides of her self conscious battled with one another.

  
  
  


_' Either you save her or save yourself. '_  
  
  
"Damn it.. I'm coming, hang on!"  
  
  
  


{y/n} tightly clasped her hands together. Eyes widening in thanks once she'd seen the girl turn around— heading her way.  
  
  
"Hold your hands out," She called. "I got you!"

A grateful smile pulled at the base of the cadet's lips, arms stretching out towards her savior once she'd gotten closer.

  
  
  
  
  


"Quick, grab on—"

  
Mina shrieked. The underside of {y/n}'s boot harshly collided with the center of Mina's abdomen before the tip of her blade swiftly cut through the trainee's wire, sending the girl soaring backwards.

  
  


Her back forcefully grazing the edge of a ghosted building; an audible _'crunch'_ sound following soon after.  
  
  
  


"Thank you, Mina."  
  
  


_"But what did you dream of, {y/n}?"_   
  
  


_Early morning, the day after graduation, a call to order was made in hopes to discuss the plan of today's events._   
  
  


_It was simple. During the attack on Trost, {y/n}, was to disappear and work within the shadows._   
  
  


_Tampering with supplies— only leaving a select few in specific hiding places for the trio to find, keeping themselves alive._   
  
  


_And the most important part, ridding of any threats that may ruin their chances of a high entrance rating in the Survey Corps._   
  
  


_She grimaced. Slender arms coarsely wrapping themselves around her torso at Reiner's question, an obvious indication that {y/n}_ **_most definitely_ ** _did not want to answer._  
  
  
  


_"Nothing?"_   
  


_"No."_  
  
 _Reiner hummed. His bulky arms making an appearance through the sleeves of his trainee jacket, burning gaze lingering in on the young woman._

_He took a step forward, arms noticeably flexing._

_"What did you dream of, {y/n}."_  
  
 _Gruff fingers caught a hold of_ _her_ _cheeks, forcing {y/n}'s face to look in Reiner's direction._  
 _Fearful {e/c} clashed with an antagonizing yellow._  
  
 _  
_

_"The Arlert boy, he comes to announce the death of his squad in an attempt to salvage himself."_

  
  
_"Anything else?"_   
  
  
  


_She looked away, Reiner's fingers snapping boldly to regain her_ _attention._  
  
  
 _"We'll need to keep an eye on you, Annie. Something you do today is what may potentially set us up for some sort of failure in the near future."_  
  
  
  
  


"Damn it Bert! Where are you?"  
  
  


A newly dressed corpse lay besides the young   
girl's tampered gear. Their neck having been gracefully scored open and intricately wrapped in bloodied wire.

  
  


Bertholdt, was late.   
  
Leaving {y/n} unable to properly position the mangled body as instructed.

  
She huffed.  
Lanky arms hooked themselves around the waist of the trainee's corpse before hastily striping them of their gear. Her bloodied hands accidentally smearing against the metal.

"Oh no... no, no—"  
This was supposed to be simple, just as Reiner stated.   
  
  


_"I know you can do it, {y/n}. If you have to, replace the gear. Bert will come to help out and retrieve you."_   
  
  


"{y/n}?"

Umber boots silently sunk to the ground, a timid hand reached out in assistance.  
  
  


"What took you so long?"

Bertholdt, looked shaken. His russet brown eyes widening in fear at the morbid corpse beside the female.  
  
  


"I need to get 'em right there. Take my gear and grapple a wire right underneath that building."  
  
  


_"How am I supposed to take them down if we're going to be placed in squads?"_   
  
  


_"That is where Bert here comes in."_   
  
  


_"You'll need to be positioned just a few feet away from Eren, once Bert transforms— he'll need to get rid of the empty cannons on the wall. Dragging his hand in this direction, the momentum is enough to send you flying back. Out of sight from everyone else."_   
  
  


_Annie scoffed. Brushing back the stray glass blonde strand of hair which shielded her eye._ _"And do you expect_ _her_ _to return completely fine when it's all over? It doesn't make sense."_

  
  


"W-What are we going to do with the hand?"  
  
  


Attaching a broken blade to one of the arms. {y/n} grimly held onto the severed limb in thought. 

"Behind that chunk of rock from the wall." She quipped. "That way it seems plausible once the bodies are to be recorded."

_"It's set then, are we all on board?"_   
  
  


_{y/n}, frowned.  
Skin of __her_ _lips felt as if they weighed a ton in response to the six watchful pair of eyes upon_ _her_ _._  
  
  


_"{y/n}. We're all on board, right?"_   
  
  
  
  


"There she is, Annie!"  
  
  


Annie turned, her gear faltering in the slightest as she came to a complete stop. Bertholdt beginning to do the same.  
Slipping from the male's grasp, {y/n} planted her feet along what remained of the building's roofing.

"Where's Reiner? I thought he was going to meet us here."   
  
Neither one of them answered.  
Their eyes, spoke knowing volumes whilst their lips had been sealed shut.

  
The cadet shook her head, carefully seating herself at the rooftops edge.  
  
"Give me your gear, Annie."

  
  


_"Alright, I suggest we all begin clearing out our bunks. We've spent more than enough time."_   
  
  


_" Come on, {y/n}. I'll help you "_   
  
  
  


_It_ _m_ _ay have seemed odd, but {y/n} just wasn't sure. Something about the entire situation didn't settle right with he_ _r_ _._  
 _Something was bound to happen, right? Yet she_ _knew the rules and always vowed to follow through._  
  
  


_Only it wasn't her_ _knowledge to follow through. It was Annie's._  
  
  
  
  


"What.."  
  


"You heard me, give me your gear."  
  
  
  
  


Lush patches of {s/c} skin peaked through the newly placed tattered holes of her uniform. {y/n}, reached out impatiently. Having already removed her own gear, sliding it near Annie's feet.

  
  


"I don't know whose gear that is, but it isn't yours. Give it to me.. we're going to switch."  
  
  
  
Annie looked to object. Her azure blue pools circulating in discomfort, yet she stood silent before taking the gear she was offered and handed over the one she wore.

  
Tempting {e/c} optics danced between their two comrades, a knowing feeling pooled within her stomach as {y/n} aimed to decode whatever might've went on before they'd came together.

  
  
  
Yet {l/n}, only brushed it off. Standing to her feet, nodding in Bertholdt's direction.

"Bert, you know what to do."


	3. 三 𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒂𝒕𝒐𝒔𝒆

**Comatose ;**

**co·ma·tose -**

**plural 【 none 】**

**❝ of or in a state of deep unconsciousness for a prolonged or indefinite period, especially as a result of severe injury or illness. ❞**

**S** he came in the morning.

  
Boxed in by four walls the colour of charred sugar and smelt of medically induced rum. Naturally, the med-bay would've been aligned with patients equally (maybe even more) ill such as herself.

Yet {y/n} — as she herself had been told upon first waking, was 'special'.

A knowing creak in the doorway caught the female's attention, she'd shift onto her left side, feigning an act of pain for whomever it was that dared enter to see.

"Hey baby, do you feel better?"

{l/n}'s nurse : Lucilia Wasureta, was a taught and graceful young woman. Despite being in the same year she treated her as if she and {y/n} differed in age.

"Luce" she'd allow her breath to hitch— signaling the redhead for her attention.

"Oh no, come on let's get you turned over... breathe in for me— and there we go."

Matted {h/c} ringlets fanned themselves along the brush of her pillows. Lucilia's face just inches from hers once she'd finger her thumb and pinky through the knots in {y/n}'s hair.

"Did you have that nightmare again?"

"No."

Her words were quick and concise, leaving Lucilia to watch her careful form just incase she chose to spill whatever it was that'd been bottled up inside her.

"Well then," she mumbled ; "You know who is coming to see you today"

It'd been four months since the attack on Trost district, {y/n}, woke up in three. According to Lucilia she was in terrible condition.

The cadet's nose had been carelessly busted open, mass exposure to the cartilage alongside two openly fractured ribs, were only a fraction of her gastly injuries.

It left the medical team petrified on wether or not she'd actually manage to survive.  
And surprisingly, she did.

Her wounds began to close a month into recovery. Despite the comatose state she was in— by month three, any scars from the accident that remained, were long gone.

It was also the first time (according to their knowledge) that she'd woken.

Though {l/n}'s first words were quite _odd_ :

_"Did he pass yet?"_

_"Did **who** pass sweetie?"_

_"Mar—"_

_"Come on hun, wake up for me. Did who pass?"_

_"I miss him already..."_

Upon opening her eyes later that night, she'd come face to face with an overly curious gaze— their eyes shielded by thick glass lenses.

_"Who are you..."_

_"Oh-ho! So she **does** speak."_

{y/n} remembered the way her fingers carefully brushed against the div in her cot, her nails hooking onto a useful (hand made) free spear of wood.

_"I'm Hanji Zoë, and you are {y/n} {l/n} correct?"_

Initially, Hanji came with few questions that needed answers yet overstayed their welcome when prodding in the areas of her non-existent wounds.

_"I find it fascinating that you were able to heal that quick, let alone no scarring.. have you experienced this sort of thing before?"_

Hanji was nosey.

And {y/n} didn't like it, not one bit.

_"I couldn't help but notice your neck"_ she swatted the brunette's hands which lay flush against her skin, Zoë instantly raising their palms in an apologetic manner.

_"Unlike your other injuries, you seem to have a bit of scarring here and those don't exactly look fresh either."_

_"It was a bad habit of mine."_

_"Oh? Care to elaborate?"_

_"Not really, no."_

_"Are you sure? These scars look serious— were you injured in any way, shape or form?"_

If anything, {y/n} felt cornered. An irresistible urge to drive that wooden spear into the squad leader's chest felt _more_ than logical in that moment.

_"No. I just.. when I was younger, I tended to scratch at my neck a lot as a coping mechanism. Now please, stop asking questions."_

After what felt like hours of continuous questioning, they'd finally break the mold. Turns out she too had a trial held in her favor.

Supposedly the Military Police had become fascinated with someone such as herself that survived at the hand of the colossal titan.

Their current goal : to get answers.

Yet the Scouts inclined that her survival skills would be better off on the battlefield fighting alongside Eren, who to no surprise— was a Titan Shifter.

Long story short she now belonged to Scouting Legion, but was scheduled for questioning and medical testing by the MP's until further notice.

"So hot stuff" {y/n}'s dark gaze looked up to meet Lucilia's who helped to assist her in getting clothed.

"Hm?"

"Are you ready to be discharged or will you miss me too much?"

She rolled her eyes— a soft yet unnoticeable smile pulled at the cornered of her {s/c} tinted lips before it sank.

"Uh.. yeah," Truth be told ; the cadet wasn't ready to leave. Lucilia's company was something she needed to keep her at least somewhat sane.

Besides Reiner (when he wasn't being a complete dick), the red head did what he wouldn't.

She patted the skin of {y/n}'s thigh, hoisting her upwards before marveling at the difference in height now that they stood toe to toe.

"Wow, you're tall."

"Thank you,"

"Come on— Hanji's waiting."

三

Vivid green optics were somewhat skeptical upon noticing their arrival in Trost district.

Eren's first response, was to question Levi as Hanji bolted out the carriage door and into a shabby building.

"Captain" he muttered.

The Ackerman peered up at the newly recruited scout in annoyance. "Yes, Jeäger?"

Motioning towards the rugged scenery in hopes that Levi would understand, Eren's reserved question was answered once the carriage door opened yet again.

" — and _that's_ how I figured out a Titan's body is mostly comprised of air!"

"Hey Hanji, shut it won't you?"

The brunette peaked their head in through the carriage door ; a devilish grin stapled to the apples of their cheeks. "Come on shorty, lighten up!"

Looking back out, they'd speak to whomever it was standing outside.

"Don't worry about Levi— he's really not all that intimidating, promise! Now come on, let's get moving!"

Hanji stepped in first, their hands carelessly grasping onto Levi's clothing before pulling themselves into the spare seating next to him and getting comfortable.

  
"Come on" they quipped, "you'll sit _right_ next to Eren."

Cautious juniper met with a solemn {e/c}. Once {y/n} stepped inside, her hands tucked themselves neatly into the folds of her dress— a bright yellow fabric that hung onto the fat of her hips and thighs.

"May I sit here?"

Her voice was just as soft as she looked, murky {h/c} ringlets feverishly stuck to the sides of her face.

"Oh... yeah."

Aiming to keep some distance between him and his captain, Jeäger involuntary shuddered when their hands touched, {l/n} swiftly coaxing her {s/c} palm back into the fabric of her dress once seated.

"Sorry." She whispered. "It's okay."

The ride was tense, Levi periodically gazing between the two children that sat sandwiched together (more specifically eyeing {y/n} — though she refused to meet his eyes).

Aware of the current situation at hand Hanji sighed. Their skin basking in slivers of sunlight peaking through the carriage window.

"So {y/n}" they started, brows raised in mischief.

A gruff chuckle racking at their ribcage once the girl looked up, only to cast her gaze elsewhere soon after.

"That's a nice dress, normally you'd return from the med-bay in rags or your trainee uniform yeah?"

"Mm." Her brows crunched together in confusion, subconsciously beginning to play with the flaxen patterns as she thought of a way to respond.

Jeäger himself was interested in where this conversation would go, hoping to catch a glimpse of Levi in order to read his thoughts on the occurring conversation, but was left empty handed.

"I was told that Reiner brought it for me during recovery."

"You know Reiner?"

Eren took notice of the way {y/n}'s shoulders stiffened in response to his eager tone.

"Uhm,"

"Oh ho, who's this Reiner fella? Is he your boyfriend? Levi~ looks like {y/n}'s got a crush."

"I don't know him—"

Slinking back into the discomfort of his seat, Eren frowned. An apologetic look in his eye yet each time he looked at the girl, the first thing he'd notice ; is the way her hair blocked out any of her recognizable features.

"Sorry.."

"It's fine, he just— I was told that he brought it to me is all."

Hanji whined.

"Ah Levi, I wanted to get some juicy gossip. Now what'll fuel my need for action?"

三

It'd taken two hours til they'd make it back to base ; expecting to see soldiers from her trainee days, the {h/t/c}* was quite surprised to be met with none.

Besides Eren, all she could see were what was left of the original Survey Corps members.

"Where is.. where is everyone?"

A subtle arm hooked itself over the grit of the cadet's shoulder. Hanji dreamily pulled her into an unwanted embrace.

"Don't feel discouraged! We've been waiting for you! All of your friends are currently back at the trainee camp until we get you acclimated with how we run things here."

She'd nod, suppressing the urge to kill her squad leader right then and there as their unwanted touch irked at her nerves.

"Do I have a room?"

"Yes! Should I take you there?"

{l/n} hadn't been given the option to respond as Hanji willfully dragged her away from the stables and inside of the building.

The first thing she came to notice whilst inside, was the vague smell of sun-dried bleach* lingering within the halls.

Her nose crunched at the sudden waft of chemicals which burned at her nostrils. Picking up on the sourness in her facial expression, Hanji chuckled.

"Smells bad, huh. Levi is always cleaning, but you'll get used to it."

"Mm."

"Say {y/n}," she turned to face them. Hanji's tone was slightly different now compared to their obvious one-sided conversations.

The brunette's footsteps came to a halt, {y/n} followed suit.

"Yeah?"

It was quiet for some time and the slowly thickening atmosphere made the girl tense.

"What do you know about Titans."

"I'm sorry?"

"Titans, how much do you know?"

_'Just what are you trying to get at?'_

"Oh.." she tucked the plump flesh of her bottom lip between her teeth. "I know—"

"You're not like Eren, are you?"

"I'm not a Titan Zoë."

The two stood eye to eye, their heads nearly touching as Hanji smiled.

  
"You didn't call me Hanji"

A confused look molded into the crevice of {y/n}'s features as Hanji stepped down, their hand fumbling with a somewhat creaky doorknob before stepping into a somewhat barren room.

"This, is your barrack! I know it's not much considering you're next to the cellar— but luckily you have Eren as your roommate! It'll be nice if you make a friend."

Placing a loving hand on her shoulder, Hanji gave the girl a rough squeeze before leaning up to meet her ear.

"Sorry for comparing you to a Titan by the way. Although Eren is a key factor to the Survey Corps' future, I can understand your reaction as any sane person would do the same. But I must say you interest me a lot."

Rendering the recruit with a bit more personal space, they'd nonchalantly wave {y/n} off whilst making their way to the door.

"I look forward to seeing your skills in my squad, {l/n}. Also— Erwin would like to speak with you in the morning."

And with a click of the lock, they were gone. {y/n} lightly dusted her fingers along the freshly washed spreadsheets of the squeaky cot.

A wooden crate sat rightfully at the edge of her comforter before the girl stiffly brought it up to her chest, peering at the contents inside.

She'd lightly run her fingers along the silky contents of a worn out journal. The skin of her pinky tracing the indents of the words :

_Long Live Marley — Z_

Before she knew it, {y/n} had begun to cry.

A sudden wash of anger pooled her thoughts as she'd allow her palms to eat away at the tears in her eyes.

"I want to go home." She muttered.

"Damnit Reiner... you didn't think this through."

___________________________

{h/t/c}* — hair colour or type.

I.e.; straight , wavy , curly , blonde, brunette etc.

bleach* — invented in 5000 BC by the egyptians mixing wood ashes and water.


	4. 四　𝒓𝒆𝒇𝒍𝒆𝒙

**Reflex ;**

**re·flex -**

**plural 【 reflexes 】**

**❝ an action that is performed as a response to a stimulus and without conscious thought. ❞**

  
" **T** hank you for coming to see me cadet {l/n}."  
  
  


Erwin Smith was a _terrifying_ man.  
He stood tall, about six feet and a few inches short, which made Bertholdt tower over him greatly.  
  


"Good morning Commander."  
  
  


He chuckled, arms flexing as the male raised them up and over a mess of blond hair— his yawn felt to have shaken the room, {l/n} instantly clinging to the fabric of her uniform out of fright.  
  
  


"At ease, cadet. At ease."

She refused ; shaking her head before reaching to tug at the leather straps adorning her waist and thighs. "You wished to see me, sir?"  
  
  


"Ah yes.."  
  
  


He'd reach behind him, a manila folder tucked between his pale fingers before presenting it in front of the {h/t/c}'s face. Her name neatly printed atop the file.

"This," he started. "Is yours." Slipping a meaty thumb into the packaging and pulling out a sum of (what {y/n} assumed to be) documented papers.  
  
  


"I don't understand..." Erwin raised his free hand to stop her, notably stating that the girl's confusion would be put to an end once he'd finish.  
  
  


"I'd like for you to tell me if this is correct."  
He passed her a paper, the girl taking it without hesitation as her eyes scanned the words in question before she'd come to realize it was her background report.  
  
  
  


_ Name: {l/n} {y/n} _   
  
  
  


_ Date of Birth: December 10th, 834 _   
  
  
  


_ Previous Residence: Wall Sina, Yarckel District _   
  
  
  


_ Parental Figures: Tanseco (Vlone) Nurse - Mother _   
_ Marcero {l/n} - Father  _   
  
  
  


_ Siblings: N/D * _   
  
  
  


_ Age of Military Enlistment: 13 _   
  
  


_ Branch of Choice: Garrison Regiment. _   
  


She bit her lip, it was almost _too_ perfect. The only thing missing— were her sibling(s); {y/n}, had a brother (although she hadn't known him). Midva, from what the girl heard — was an amazing man. Her parents always spoke highly of him to her in secret.  
  


"Uhm, yeah..." she muttered.   
Bitterly handing back the form, not before dragging a tired wrist beneath her nose as to keep herself from crying.

Erwin nodded, giving {y/n} some time to recollect herself before prodding even further.

"What struck me for a second there; was your place of birth: Yarckel District?"

"Yes."

"Forgive me, as I don't enjoy being somewhat intrusive,"

She growled _'liar.'_  
"But if my memory serves me correct— the women of Yarckel are _very_ religious."  
  


{y/n} couldn't remember when, but she'd somehow manage to tune him out. A great wave of pain washing over her before she'd cup the sides of her head.  
  


"Cadet?"  
  
  


She'd groan.   
Her chest tightening after each breath the longer this occurred. Erwin frowned, it'd taken him three strides to reach her— carefully hoisting the young girl to her feet and guiding her out of the stuffy office in order for {l/n} to catch some air.

"Deep breaths, cadet. _Relax_."  
  
  


**𓃠**   
  
  
  


Tired eyes had awoken to jovial ones.The unexpected clash of brown and {e/c} seemed to have set off some sort of warning sign within the Scout's being. {y/n}'s swift fist just _grazing_ Hanji's cheek by mere spacing, the brunette retracting their form from her cot in an instant.  
  
  


"Woah there!" Hanji quipped.

Their own sun kissed palm clutching onto the girl's curled fingers before letting it go once they were sure {l/n} had become aware of her surroundings.

"What are you doing?"

  
Her voice came out hoarse, the effects of cotton mouth caused the young woman to smack her lips and click her tongue out of aggravation. Looking around, {y/n} came to notice that she yet again resided in her barrack. The stuffy air caused her to sneeze before looking back at Hanji for some sort of explanation as to _why_ they'd been watching her sleep.  
  


"Heard Erwin gave you quite the scare," they'd snort. Not so much as bothering to cover their mouth in order to suppress the countless amount of giggles she'd receive.

"So I took it upon myself to watch you rest. Might I say, you're quite the pretty sleeper."  
  


"Please don't ever do that again."  
  


"We're having dinner in the mess hall, planned to start earlier— but Eren wished to wait for you."

"Hanji."

They'd halt. Hand limply hovering over the brass door knob which lead to the outside. Aware that Hanji was listening ; {y/n} shifted.

Cool feet kissed the remnants of dust and dirt lingering on the concrete floor. Her back lowly arching before she'd stand.

Stray wisps of {h/c} hair coating her cheeks like gloss as the cadet spoke out to them.  
  


"I'd _really_ appreciate it if you didn't do that again... it makes me uncomfortable. So _please_ , stop watching me sleep."

An icy chill overtook the once stuffy atmosphere. Hanji's neck painfully craning towards her, their lightened eyes locked in with {y/n}'s own— a painful simper tugged at the squad leader's lips.

"Only if you promise to join us for dinner, I hate to see you alone."  
  
  
  


"You seem to be doing better."  
  


Upon entering the mess hall, vast pairs of eyes lingered in on the two new bodies. {y/n} and Hanji's arms childishly interlocked with one another as they arrived at the table.  
She'd nod, limply removing her arm from Hanji's hold before skimming the seating for some sort of free space.  
  


"Sit next to Eren, {y/n}."  
Unbeknownst to her, Eren looked jumpy— the male sliding over without question once the girl had complied to Commander Erwin's wishes.  
Tonight's rations were bland:  
Stale bread, white porridge and water (not that it was any different than what was served to her as a trainee, yet after all these years it still remained un-appetizing).

Chalky hands searched for some sort of 'soft spot' residing in the burnt loaf, and once found— brash {s/c} knuckles carved into the item before splitting it into equal halves. Jeäger watched her, his gaze unwavering as {l/n} took the liberty of dunking one portion of her meal into the bowl of porridge.  
  
  


"{l/n}." Traces of white lined the corners of her lips. Levi's voice somewhat nerved as he called her.  
Swallowing once, she'd respond: "sir?"

"I'm not sure about you, but when met with your higher ups; _salute_."

{y/n} huffed, alerting the male next to her. His emerald green pools widening in question as she hadn't looked even the slightest bit interested in what the Ackerman had to say.

"My apologies." She mumbled not before turning back to the now cold meal in hopes to finish and leave.

Levi's knuckles would turn an eerie white, Erwin's hand coming into contact with his chest as to stop the male and keep dinner neutral for tonight.

"So, {y/n}" it was Hanji. Their eyes bright with mischief. "Where'd you learn to throw such a punch?"  
  


"A punch?"

Eren's voice echoed the Squad Leader's own as he turned to face the {h/t/c}* on his left. "Yeah!" Rolling their shoulders, Hanji cocked back a fist and mimicked the girl's punch from earlier— their target : Levi.  
  


"Just like that! I had to step aside out of fear I'd get hit, but damn!"  
  


"Where'd you learn that technique, cadet?"

She shrugged, mood already soured due to what was the first and hopefully _last_ encounter with Levi Ackerman himself. Cool hands allowed themselves to tiredly swirl the remaining contents of water in their cup. {y/n}'s lips now becoming somewhat bruised as she chewed on them in deep thought.  
  
  


"Uhm.. guess you could call it a reflex? I don't exactly fight like that."  
  


{l/n} discreetly shot Eren an aggravated look— Jeäger instantly looked away once he'd been caught ruthlessly staring.

"May I be excused? After today's events, I'd prefer to rest."

She hadn't missed the subtle frown pull at Hanji's lips nor did she miss the grateful raise in Levi's brow. If {y/n} had to be honest, she wasn't too sure on who she hated most at this table... they all aggravated her the same.  
The slight raise of Erwin's palm sent her speeding towards the exit— an appreciative bow was given before she left.  
  


"You'll need to be somewhat easier on her, Levi."  
  


**𓃠**   
  
  


Bertholdt, looked weary.  
Copious amounts of sweat raced down the newly forming wrinkles in his cheeks as he watched Reiner sit in deep thought.Annie, stood next to him. Their eyes came into contact every three seconds that Reiner _hadn't_ moved, a lingering curiosity on whatever could possibly roam through his head _this_ late in the night.  
  


"Do you think we messed up?"  
No answer. And for that, Braun was grateful.  
He wasn't sure if he could handle any other response from his comrades whether it be encouraging or not.

"Did we push her too hard?"

 _'No.'_ They thought. _'_ ** _You_** _just didn't push her hard enough.'_

The brute sighed, running a thick hand across the leather material adorning his thigh before standing— a sense of calmness gracing his once hardened features.

"It's fine," he muttered. "Just a simple mistake. We can fix that."  
  


_' {y/n}... please, don't put us in jeopardy.'_   
  
  
  
  
  


**𓃠**   
  
  
  


Slender fingers danced along the chilling patterns of an overly washed comforter. Its once vibrant colours now dull— but the scent of citrus fruit overlooked the first minor inconvenience.  
{y/n} couldn't sleep.   
The continuous rattling of chains as well as her 'nap' from earlier rendered the young woman restless as her gaze had been occupied by the ceiling.

Naturally, she had no trouble sleeping through the night, no matter the cause. Yet Eren's inability to sit still only added on to the number of thoughts encasing the young girl's mind.  
Yet somehow— despite the multitude of times {l/n} wished to ignore, she found herself blissfully curled up in a thick spreadsheet whilst heading down into the coolness of the cellar.  
  


"Eren?"

  
Toned arms enveloped themselves around a shivering torso. Her comrade shyly peaking upwards in question once his name had been called.His look of confusion now turned into one of stillness and shock.  
"You're not supposed to be down here."

"I can't exactly get a good nights rest when you're moving." A lit candelabra caught wind of Jeäger's cocked brow, "The bricks are thinner where I sleep."  
  


"Oh.."

{y/n} inwardly cringed as her bare feet would now become wet. The liquid that she hoped to be water was an evident reminder of where she'd end up (in this case; a cellar) if the girl wasn't careful.  
  


"Why are you awake?"

He'd clear his throat, looking off to the side in slight embarrassment. "I'm cold.."  
  


"Where's your sheet?"  
  


"Don't have one."  
  


"They didn't give you one?"  
  


"No."  
  


Heavy seconds whisked by as {l/n} seemed lost in thought. Eren's cheeks grew cold and bashful— he didn't like feeling vulnerable.  
  


"{y/n}?" She turned. "Hm?"

  
The boy scratched his cheek, chains rhythmically rattling in response.

"You can go now... I'll try to keep it down."  
  


Tired shuffling could be heard on the other end. Quick fingers gingerly tucked the sheet into neat folds before she'd head in Eren's direction. Slipping a hand through the bar, {y/n} let out a vast breath of air— forcefully crunching her stomach (as much as her body weight would allow) and begun to push through the bars, soft 'clicks' erupting from her abdomen as she did so.  
Jeäger panicked. Waving his arms as to shoo the {h/t/c} back outside.  
  


"You can't come in here!"

"Take the sheet, then I'll leave."  
  


He was star struck. Tuffs of brunette hair clung to his forehead as he stared.

"Hurry up. It's freezing down here."

"Thanks..."

"Yeah,"

Once he'd unfolded the fabric, {y/n} repeated the same steps prior and exited his cell— candelabra now in hand she'd head for the stairs.  
  


"Goodnight, Eren."

"Yeah, goodnight."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


___________________________  
  


N/D* — not documented.


End file.
